Users often receive unknown calls. When an unknown call is a harassing phone call, a user may label the harassing phone call such that the user may directly reject the harassing phone call next time the harassing phone call comes in.
The related art provides a method for labeling a number. After a terminal receives and hangs up a phone call of an unknown number, an identification label input by the user according to the contents of the conversation is acquired. The identification label and the unknown number are sent to a server. The server stores the corresponding relationship between the unknown number and the identification label and pushes the corresponding relationship to other terminals such that users of other terminals may determine whether to accept calls according to the identification label when they receives calls associated with the unknown number.